1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of capotastos for use with stringed instruments.
2. Background of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to attachments for stringed instruments, more specifically capos and improvements thereto.
Often musicians playing stringed instruments desire to raise the pitch of the instrument. This is common with fretted instruments, such as guitars, mandolins, and banjos, among others. One way musicians have accomplished achieving a higher pitch is to attach a device known as a capotasto, also called a “capo” for short. A capo can be attached to the neck of a stringed instrument, usually one which is fretted, in such a manner so as to press the strings to the fret, or the neck itself in the case of an unfretted instrument. Pressing the strings in such a manner effectively shortens the portion of the string actually played with each strum, thus resulting in a higher pitch. Playing the instrument in a higher pitch allows the musician to perform a piece in a certain key using different finger positions as compared to the “open” position (i.e., without the use of a capo).
There have been various styles of capos in the prior art. One common type of capo is the “trigger-style” capo. This style typically has two bars, one rubber-covered to barre the strings (i.e., press the strings against the fret), and another which presses against the back of the neck of the instrument to secure the capo to the instrument. Commonly, the two bars may be connected via a hinge mechanism, and utilize a spring or screw mechanism to securely fasten the capo to the instrument. Although such capos may offer the benefit of a quick-release mechanism, they also typically lack the ability to easily adjust the pressure of the capo against the strings. Such capos apply the maximum pressure to hold strings against the frets, which can negatively impact the tuning of some guitars.
Another common capo type is the strap-on capo. These types of capos typically have a rubber-covered bar which is placed across the strings in order to barre them, and then a strap attached to either end of the bar, and wrapped around the back of the neck of the instrument, to firmly secure the capo to the instrument. Straps for such capos are typically composed of elastic or fabric, and can be adjusted to set tightness through a ratcheting or clamping mechanism. A typical strap-on capo is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,012 to Dunlop. The strap allows for even pressure against the strings. However, because such straps are stretched, over time they can suffer a loss of elasticity and eventual failure due to excessive wear. When the strap breaks or becomes incapable of providing adequate tension, the entire capo needs to be replaced.